


任是无情也动人

by ExactlyJessie



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU:Arwen at Helm's Deep, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExactlyJessie/pseuds/ExactlyJessie
Summary: 阿尔玟可能并不乐于目睹战阵，但她很高兴遇到了伊欧玟。
Relationships: Arwen Undómiel/Éowyn





	任是无情也动人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cold And Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632016) by [gloriousmonsters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriousmonsters/pseuds/gloriousmonsters). 



> 如果阿尔玟在圣盔谷

“传闻大概是真的，”那个少女说，“精灵族允许女子加入战斗。”  
阿尔玟筋疲力尽。过去多年她都在恳求父亲允许她和兄长一起狩猎半兽人；过去多年她都在梦想着尽自己所能保护这世界上所剩无几的光明和美好。而现在她战斗了，她杀戮了，她数不清多少可怕的生物在她手里断送了性命，她感到……无动于衷。

  
这一切无穷无尽。你战斗了，你杀戮了，但还有成百上千等着你的。

  
“家父曾将我拦在战斗之外很长一段时间，”她心不在焉地说，又在擦着她的剑（尽管它是干净的，她却忍不住去抛光它，仿佛她溅在上面的污血留下了无法擦除的污点）。“但是不，没有哪条规矩说女性不该参战。她们只是被默认安排到了治疗和照看孩子的角色。”

  
“那么，你懂得治疗？”是希优顿的侄女，她走近的时候阿尔玟认出了她来；她眼里的光芒和她仰起的头有种相似之处，那种神态仿佛她想要得到一个诚实的答案。

  
阿尔玟收剑入鞘。“不。”回忆犹如藤蔓缠上了她的思绪——她的父亲教她包扎脚上的伤口时双手小心翼翼，声音充满耐心，她自己却笨拙而急躁。“水平不如家父。我略知一二，但……”她向下望着自己的双手。是她自己的想象，还是她肌肤上的光芒已经变暗，如此微弱？“杀戮越多，治愈的力量就变得越少。”

  
“真遗憾我不想成为治疗者，”那个少女说，她的声音里带着一丝苦涩。“不知道我还能不能有机会目睹战争。”

  
阿尔玟用她的手指梳回她的头发，一种震颤流过她全身。

“我目睹过，不知这算不算是有幸，”她轻声说。

~  
她们都看着阿拉贡离开，一小群人和一个迈雅前去与萨鲁曼交涉；阿尔玟早年间对萨鲁曼有些印象，身形高大，一身白衣，严厉苛刻。她觉得他过分挑剔，他开始说话而其他人都安静下来聆听的时候很好笑，有时她也不得不聆听，因为她被教导要保持礼貌，在她飘忽不定的世界里他是长久不变的，尽管距离有些疏远。

  
“我知道你是什么意思，”伊欧玟说，阿尔玟意识到自己说出来脑海里的想法（有时她很难区分开思绪和语句，）伊欧玟向着平野上他们离开的方向望去，她的眼神清澈，双唇因悲伤而紧闭。“我的叔叔有一个顾问——哦，他有时候糟糕透顶，但我可以发誓——他在意我的叔叔，可能还有些在意洛汗。即使他很不讨喜，你也不希望……”她做了一个意味模糊的手势，阿尔玟的脑海里又浮现出了号角堡的战役。

  
她们沉默了好几分钟。

  
“家父给我讲过一些故事，”阿尔玟轻轻地说，“有时候，是关于邪恶怎样出现。”米尔寇的更名，曼威的不可理解。“也许总是意料之外的。”

  
“但我们对此无计可施？”伊欧玟说，语气柔和而苦涩；然后她抚上阿尔玟的袖子，语气变得更加柔和，近乎羞涩。“这些故事，你可以讲几个给我听吗？”

  
于是她们坐在她的房间里，让仆人退下，为伊欧玟着想，阿尔玟搜索思绪寻找她知道的每一个英豪女子的故事。她的最爱——贝伦与露西恩——讲完之后，她有点挣扎，伊欧玟听到她讲的某几些内容的时候皱了皱鼻子。  
“盖拉德丽尔的名字之一是男子气的少女的意思？”

  
阿尔玟发现自己对着她的表情有些发笑，但还是点头表示同意。“我能想到她为什么没有选择用这个名字。而且我知道这个只是因为我对名字很感兴趣，家父藏书中所有关于名字的资料我都读了一遍。”

  
“这听起来可不太礼貌，”伊欧玟喃喃自语。

  
阿尔玟咬着唇，思考着；想象盖拉德丽尔战斗给人的感觉很奇怪，她从来没有见过盖拉德丽尔持剑的样子，但她知道在她衣摆飞扬的长袍下有着高大强健的身体（当盖拉德丽尔发现阿尔玟盯着自己看的时候，她总是微笑起来，仿佛有人私下讲了个笑话）。

  
“但强大并不让她成为男性，”她说，将自己的思绪说了出来。“也许你是对的；我们看待女性的态度都有些谬误之处。”

  
伊欧玟四肢大张躺在床上，金发撒在枕头上就像喷薄而出的鲜花，看着天花板。“如果我可以成为男子，”她沉思着说，“我就会做这样的选择，我就可以为洛汗而战斗，而且不用结婚。”

  
阿尔玟扬起一边眉毛。“你不愿意结婚？”她尝试着用恰当的措辞表达出她的观察结果。“你看起来……很关心阿拉贡。”奇怪的是，这并没有困扰到她。她和阿拉贡之间的关系是无法动摇的，不可避免的。

  
“不是那样的！”伊欧玟坐直起来，两颊泛红，但似乎更多是出于愤怒而非尴尬；她的话语恼怒而沮丧。“我——我钦佩他，我愿意和他一起奔赴战场——但我对他并不是女子对男子的恋慕！我的兄长带着爱与忠诚看着阿拉贡的时候，没有人会说他想与阿拉贡同床共枕；为什么到我这里就不同了？”她长舒一口气，就像一匹心烦意乱的马。“但我不知道该怎么说这些。”

  
“我相信你，”阿尔玟告诉她，伸手与她相握；伊欧玟的脉搏在她的指尖快速跳动，她轻抚她的手腕，想要让它平静下来。她心中开始产生疑问。“你过去曾经在意过男人吗？”

  
伊欧玟摇摇头，怒气降了下去；她现在看起来意气消沉。“所有的侍女们都说我应该这么做。请你不要继续说这个了。”

  
“我能不能再问一个问题——当你想到美，或者说触动你，让你心跳加速的美的时候，你在想些什么？”

  
“日出，”伊欧玟缓缓地回答，因为困惑而眉头紧锁。“自由奔驰的骏马，飞翔的鸟儿。女性——你，特别是你。”

  
这有些意想不到；阿尔玟感觉自己的脸颊泛起红色。“我？”

  
“对，”伊欧玟坦诚地回答，清澈的眼睛看向阿尔玟的面庞；她很奇怪，她的肌肤并不盈润，她的声音并不清澈——但她还是一样可爱。“我从未见过像你这样可爱的女子。”她露出一点笑意，忽然有了一个想法。“当我看着你的时候，我感觉就像贝伦第一次看到露西恩。”

  
这些话让阿尔玟战栗了一下，很轻微，她几乎感觉不到。余下的时间里她和伊欧玟讨论着一些没那么重要的话题——武器，比较伊姆拉崔和埃多拉斯之美，骏马，裙装，伊欧玟对于应该允许女性穿裤子的看法——但伊欧玟先前的话语久久难以散去，在她的脑海里动荡着。

  
当天晚上，当她进入梦乡的时候，他们的形象又回到了他身边，她首先想到的是阿拉贡；当她第一次见到他并爱上他的时候，他看上去纯净，英俊得难以言表，周身披着洛丝萝林的光芒。然后是伊欧玟——满脸通红，略显笨拙，但行止自有天潢贵胄的气度，当阿尔玟第一次见到她的时候，她的手上有擦伤，脸颊满是灰尘，眼里的光是苦涩的，衣裙的袖子被撕出一条长长的裂口。

她梦见了贝伦与露西恩，梦见了贝伦怎样因为在森林中漫步而衣衫褴褛，疲惫不堪，在她的梦里露西恩向外看向了满是硝烟的世界，请求她的父亲让她去直面战火。

~  
大军出征前夜，阿尔玟找到伊欧玟，对她讲述了自己的梦境。

  
她们又沉默了许久；伊欧玟描画着毯子上的图案，两颊绯红。

  
“你是说我就像贝伦？”她终于开口。 

  
“不尽然，”阿尔玟说，但发现，像伊欧玟一样，她没法恰当地表达自己的心意。“我……不需要将你比作一个男子。但我想请你做一件事。”

  
伊欧玟向上看向她，在一瞬间她们是孤独的，不受任何人的影响。

  
“与我同行；我已经又一次选择了战斗，希望有你在我身边，”阿尔玟说，伊欧玟张开了双唇。一瞬间她看上去像第一次见到精灵的凡人，眼里闪烁着惊异。

  
但当她润湿了双唇开始说话，所说的却不是爱语。

  
“关于世间的邪恶，我所说的，”她说，当她站起来的时候展现出的不只是王室宗亲的气度；无论能追溯起的历史怎样少得可怜，毫无疑问她是身为武士的女子的后代，“我要说的是，当它显露出来时，我们能做的唯一一件是就是面对它。”

  
“我会和你的叔叔交涉的，”阿尔玟说。

  
“我可以自己去交涉，”伊欧玟说，但当她将一个吻印在阿尔玟唇上时，这锋利的词句也变得甜蜜了。

  
阿尔玟闭上眼睛，享受着这柔软的触感；但她心里仍有些摇摆，有些内疚。“这一切都不长久，”她说，“我也不像你这样只喜欢女人。”

  
伊欧玟笑了，笑容明亮而清冷。

“至少我的战场上有你，我的公主，”她说，“你讲给我的传奇故事不是都说，为了最短暂一瞬的爱而去投身战阵也是值得的？”


End file.
